Star Wars: Callie's Story - Callie Turns to the Dark Side?
by Piplup88908
Summary: One-Shot. What if Callie was captured by Darth Vader when she was little, and trained to be a Sith? What if twelve years later she was given a second chance? Please note that this has nothing to do with m fanfiction "Star Wars: Callie's Story"! Star Wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas! Callie belongs to me! Luke x OC friendship


**A/N: Please note that this has nothing to do with my Star Wars fanfic!**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney! Callie Starsand belongs to me!**

_SW: Callie's Story- Callie turns to the Dark Side?_

"See you later Luke, Biggs!" seven year old Callie shouted to her best friends. The suns on Tatooine had begun to set, ant the three had gone into one of the nearby space ports to help Luke's uncle Owen search for spare vaporator parts. The boys were worried about Callie walking home by herself, but she insisted that 'Ben' Kenobi would meet her outside of the port. As she was walking toward the outskirts, Cal heard shouting.

"Leave me alone!" She saw a boy Twi'lek about six years old being mugged by some thugs.

"Then why don't you pay us back for that droid you got from us,_ slave_!" one of them said as they picked the boy up by his shirt.

"Put him down!" Callie yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?!" another thug asked.

Callie didn't know, but she did have an idea. However, she would be breaking a promise she made to Obi-Wan. '_I'm sorry, master_.' she thought as she raised her hand, and focused it. The thug then began to hover in the air, and the Twi'lek ran away as he flailed. Cal threw him into his gang, and they ran away. Unfortunately, her Force grip didn't go unnoticed.

She turned around to see some storm troopers, and an imperial Officer walk towards her. They grabbed the seven year old, and the officer began to talk into his com link, "We found the Force sensitive, but it's only a child, would you like to come down and decide her fate?"

A few minuted later Cal's eyes widened as a dark figure walked towards them. Darth Vader.

~SW~

_**12 years later...**_

Luke glared at the battalion of Storm Troopers as they pointed their blasters at him. He had been sent on recon with Han and Chewie on a planet close to Hoth, and they had accidentally stumbled into a trap. He activated his lightsaber, and prepared to attack, when he herd another activate. He turned around to see a girl his age with brown hair and blue eyes. She had on black and grey cloths, and brown shoes and belt. In her hand was a red lightsaber.

"Who are you?" he asked. She somehow seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell where he had seen her.

"Callie." She said pointing her lightsaber at him. His eyes widened. Could it be?

"Callie? Wait..." Luke put his weapon down slightly.

"Uhh, kid what are you doing?" Han asked.

"Did you live on a planet called Tatooine, and were friends with two kids named Luke and Biggs?"

"I don't need to tell you anything, Jedi!" She spat. Callie then turned towards the Storm Troopers, "Attack. Set blasters to stun; Lord Vader wants them alive."

"Kid, we have to get out of here!" Han said as he began to fire his blaster, Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"Fine." Luke said as he took one last look at Callie before he ran with the smuggler and Wookie. When they were far away enough, Han began to ask what he meant when he talked to her.

"When I was a kid on Tatooine, I had a friend named Callie. She vanished at a space port and no one found her. Another kid did say that she was dragged off by Vader and some Imps after he saved her. My friend, Biggs, and I thought she had been killed, but I guess not."

"But, Luke, how do you know she's the same girl?"

"I don't know why, but I just do. It may be-"

"The Force?" Han finished as Luke nodded, "You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"Well I do, and so did Ben."

"If you go back to confirm it then you'll get killed. We already did what we needed to do for the Alliance, let's just get out of here" Han turned to Chewie who had roared, "No, Chewie, no one could have followed us in all that chaos."

"No, Han, she's almost here."

"What do you mean by 'she' Luke?"

"I believe they mean me." They turned around to see Callie.

"Han, you and Chewie need to get out of here now." Luke said as the blue blade of his lightsaber glowed.

"But-"

"Just go; I'll find a way off this planet after." Luke said as Han reluctantly ran off with Chewbacca in tow.

"Looks like Lord Vader won't be able to finish you off." Callie said. However, a voice rang out in her head.

_'Do not give into your fear and anger like Vader told you to; try to remember your old home and friends. Look into this boy's eyes. Don't you recognize him?'_

"N-no. I won't listen. You lie." She said as she held her head with her free hand. It was the same voice that had been haunting her since a bit before the destruction of the Death Star. It sounded familiar, but it spoke against everything her master had taught her.

"Cal? Are you ok?" She looked up and saw the Jedi, but he vanished. In his place was a seven year old boy with dark blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Ahhh!" She fell on her knees, her lightsaber fell, deactivating as it hit the ground. Her eyes closed, as forgotten memories swarmed into her mind. She saw crossroads. On one side, was the Emperor and her master. On the other, was the two boys she used to play with and a man whom she remembered to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Looks like you have a choice, Callie Starsand." Callie turned her head to see a man with ancient robes and a green lightsaber.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Qui-Gon Jin. I trained Obi-Wan from the time he was a Padawan. Now, you have a choice to make. You strayed to the Dark Side, but now the Force has offered you a choice. You can give up the power the Empire has given you and go back to your friends and the light. Or you can destroy your childhood friend and continue serving the Emperor and the Dark Side."

"What do you mean 'destroy your childhood friend'? Biggs died about a year ago, and Luke is still on Tatooine."

"Is he?"

Callie turned towards the light path and saw the younger boy disappear, and be replaced by the person she was fighting. She gasped as she saw the resemblance. She really was fighting her friend. "I choose the Light. I only went to the Dark Side because I was trained in the Dark Side of the Force. And if I had known I was fighting Luke, I would have just hid." She opened her eyes to see Luke staring at her.

"Cal? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Luke."

"You remember?"

"Yeah. I went down the wrong road awhile ago, but now I'm back on track. I'm sorry I attacked you."

"It's ok, Callie, let's get out of here. The alliance is waiting for both Han and I to get back."

"Back to the alliance? I don't know if I could. I've hurt so many people; how could they even accept me?"

Luke put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't care. You're still my best friend. And I'm sure Leia will accept you. Just try."

"Fine. But if we're going to leave then we should do it now. Vader is coming on a Star Destroyer to the base we were in before. I have a space shuttle waiting at a clearing on the other side of the forest."

"Lead the way."


End file.
